The Story Of Mira
by mirakanon
Summary: The story of Mira follows a young girl in a world she has never seen before, with no memory of who she is, where she came from, she gets help from Khajiit mercenary Kharjo to recover her lost past, however what she will find may not be what she was hoping for. Mira is 12 year old girl in Skyrim, who develops a father/daughter relationship with Kharjo. Can't spoil you too much.
1. Chapter 1: My name is…

Chapter 1

Cold, is all I can feel. The winds are blowing over me, sending chills down my spine. My eyes hurt and sting from the chill.

I can't feel my body, I try to move but I feel nothing. My body feels as if it is moving by something, where is it taking me.

Muffled voices talk back an fourth. I can't make out any details at all.

It doesn't take long for me to pass out into endless darkness.

My eyes opened, I was looking at some thick leather roofing of a tent. The smell was, leathery. Heavy furs lay on top of my body almost keeping my weak body from rising up.

Why did I feel so, weak?

I looked out an opening of the tent seeing a fire lit up in the white snow. A slight chill blew through the tent, I wasn't eager to leave the bed.

Shifting my heavy, but small body I managed to pull myself out of the tent.

The sun had risen and begun warming my body on touch. A strange figure sat on a log next to the fire. He stared at me as if I was a ghost, keeping quiet as I stared back at him. His most odd feature was his feline features, ears, eyes, nose, and mouth all feline.

_He was a cat man_, I thought to myself.

Unsure whether he was friendly or not, I backed away and began walking to another tent. This tent was bigger than the one I had been sleeping in, however out the front of the tent sat a woman cat person. Like the man she began to stare at me.

I felt like asking what it was they were staring at, but never did.

_Perhaps they want to eat me_, I thought but why didn't they eat me before if that was the case.

Maybe, they were waiting for me to wake up. I thought again, my mind was doing flips making excuses. I was too frightened to actually say anything. I had never seen anyone like this before.

Think that thought, I began to wonder, why?

_Why did I not remember these people, how I got here, who I am?_

The questions began to build, making me question what was really going on. My mind began to race trying to find the answers.

I collapsed in the snow, the cat people rushed over to me, before finally black again.

I was back again, in this place, with the strange people, in the same tent.

I sat up on the bed, raising my hands from the furs I ran my hand over my face. Smooth to the touch, no fur. I was not one of these cat people.

_Why was I with them here then?_

_Was I kidnapped?_

I stopped myself from trying to remember too much at once.

_Clearly something was going on here, but first I should focus on small things_.

_My name is… _my mind was blank, trying to recover this memory.

_Name, name, name…_ I was drawing letters in the air with my finger.

I got to M when I triggered something.

Suddenly a wave of nostalgia came over me.

I saw children, I was laughing with them, and we were having a good time.

A boy grabbed me by my arm and pulled me along, calling my name.

"Come on M… let's go!" he energetically said.

M… M… I still could not place it.

Another memory triggered, this time was a garden with a woman.

I was planting flowers. This woman was kind, gentle, she had long dark hair and soft smile. She cared for me deeply.

My mother, she was teaching me to garden.

A large man appeared from one side of the garden gave my mother a quick greeting before going on his way.

"Mir…, let's go" my mother called to me grabbing my hand.

"Wow you sure are growing into a big girl now aren't you, Mira…" My mother faded from my mind.

Tears were running down my cheeks, it was a good memory, but sad.

"Mira" I said to myself.

_My name is Mira._


	2. Chapter 2: Unearthed

_Just a few notes, I never really posted anything on here before so if my work seems shoddy or whatever, let me know and I will try to improve and what stuff, but I hope you all enjoy my story, which I will try to continue and update as much as possible._

Chapter 2, Unearthed.

Morning came, the sun instantly brought heat onto the frozen white. I had been sitting up in the tent, wrapped in the thick furs and hide. I could feel the warmth of the sun through the tent. Soon movement could be heard outside my tent. Someone was up and walking around, placing wood on the small fireplace. It was the same cat man from earlier. He wore a huge metal suit of armor, which clinked around with each of his movements. I observed him from my tent as he continued with the fire and eventually a pot of what looked to be some sort of stew.

The aromas from the pot drifted throughout the camp and into my tent, bringing a grumbling noise to my stomach.

The cat man looked over at my tent. He had obviously heard the noised of my gut. He looked at me, with a somewhat curious look on his face. He ears flickered a bit, and then he smiled, his face gave me a somewhat relief from any thoughts about my captors being murderous bandits or something.

I wanted to go out and greet him, I wanted to eat the food he was preparing, I wanted to get away from here as well, but I felt no threat from this, creature.

The man grabbed a bowl and spoon, filling the bowl with its thick brown contents. He began walking over to my tent bowl in hand.

"You must be hungry," he said in a low soft voice. He had an accent that I could not place, but at least he spoke in a language I could understand.

I grabbed the food, instantly shoving huge spoonful's in my mouth. The man stood there smiling, while watching me eat the meal.

The food was delicious, unlike anything I had ever tasted before. Meat and vegetables with a thick brown sauce, the flavors erupted in my mouth, igniting every taste bud.

Before I knew it, the whole bowl of food was gone. I never even thought about what was in it, what vegetables he had used, what meat was in it.

I held out the bowl as if to say more, to the man. Another smile formed on his face, then grabbed the bowl from me.

"Why don't you come out here?" He asked me.

It was a little cold, but I accepted with a nod. I had been wearing thick fur, which was most likely put on me to keep me warm. My feet wrapped in the same fur I trod through the somewhat deep snow towards. I almost fell a few times due to my still heavy weary muscles, but made my way to a upright log and plopped myself on it.

The cat man had already filled up my bowl with more of its contents, I pulled at the wooden spoon and gave the food a stir, as if to try and figure out the contents, but I had no idea what I was even looking at. Potatoes were clearly visible, and carrots, other than that everything else were new to me.

"So, do you have a name?" The man asked, he sat across the fire from me.

"Mira," I answered back.

I began eating the new bowl of food, much slower than last time, taking my time to enjoy the flavors.

He looked at me a little oddly for a moment.

"A strange name, it does not sound like a common "Nord" name," He said.

I had no idea what to say to this man, I placed the wooden spoon back into the bowl.

"I can't remember a much, I struggled to even remember my name." I said, I realized now that these cat people must have found me somewhere and that something must have happened to me before I woke up in the tent.

"So you remember nothing about the cave?" He asked, a confused look on his face appeared.

"I was in a cave?" I asked.

"I had been scouting the area searching for…" He paused for a moment, "Things."

_Things, what kind of things? _I wondered.

"I had stumbled into a cave, and wandered in deeper. I found an "Ancient Nord crypt," and I opened a locked stone coffin, I found you inside." He explained.

I didn't understand what exactly a Nord was, I had a feeling I had heard it before but couldn't place it.

The cat man had called me a Nord.

"What exactly is a Nord?" I asked.

A look of more confusion was on the cat man.

"Nords are. Well you people." He tried to explain it the best he could.

"A Nord is a person that lives here in Skyrim." He said.

Another word that seemed familiar "Skyrim," unlike the word Nord, this word seemed to refer to the place we stood or this land.

"Sorry, I am a little confused, how long was I in that crypt?" I asked, I went straight into the questions that have been bugging me for a while.

"I cannot say, but you look like a young girl, so you couldn't have been in there very long." He said.

"Perhaps your parents live around here somewhere," he said.

I had completely stopped eating the food by now, because I wanted to know exactly what was going on. I didn't what to offend the cat man, but I had to ask what he was.

"What are you? I have never seen, or can't remember any persons looking like you do." I tried not to sound offensive.

"Haha," he gave a small laugh, "I am a Khajiit, a man of Elswyer, my people all look like me."

He smiled and stood up, making a fist then giving a somewhat bow.

"My name is Kharjo, I am a Warrior Mercenary." He said mid bow.

Kharjo was very formal, and polite. He seemed generally concerned for me. All my fears of being kidnapped faded with the introduction of this man.

So many question were there but had no answer.

Why was I in a crypt locked away?

How long have I been there?

What happened to my parents?

One thing that I was sure of was that I was a 12 year old girl named Mira, which was a strange name apparently.

Kharjo didn't have all the answers, and could only tell me that he had found me. About an hour had passed when a Khajiit woman came from a bigger tent, she gave me a quick look then began talking to Kharjo.

"Soldiers said that bandits have been seen nearby, perhaps it would be best if we leave this area soon." She said in a worried voice.

"Yes, the girl is awake now which will make the journey much easier, but give me some time to try and find her parents." Kharjo said.

The woman left back to the bigger tent, immediately Kharjo stood up.

"Come, we will go into town and see if anyone recognizes you," He said.

I walked past the big tent and saw a small town not far off.

"That town is called Dawnstar. I hope someone knows who you are." Kharjo said.

I followed behind closely, and we went to the biggest house first.

"This is the Jarls house, if someone is missing in town, he will know." Kharjo said.

The house was much inside then it looked outside, guards walked the rooms, while the Jarl sat at a chair in the center of the house.

The Jarl looked us over. Clearly they didn't like what they saw.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" The Jarl said.

"I am Kharjo, from the Khajiit caravan that is just outside your village." Kharjo bowed at the Jarl just like when he introduced himself to me.

"I have come across this child while scouting nearby your village, I wonder, does she belong to anyone in this town?" He explained.

"I have not heard of any missing children, and she certainly does not look like she is from here." The Jarl said, the Jarl seemed quite annoyed about something.

"Ask around, perhaps someone knows her, if not anything that happens to her is none of my business." Kharjo cringed a little at the Jarls words, but had to agree and simply left.

I followed behind quickly.

Outside once again, we began our search for anyone that might recognize me. Hours passed every house claimed that they did not know me.

I was sadden by this a little, but also relived that I could stay with this strong looking Khajiit.

With no one else to turn to, the two of us went back to the Khajiit camp.

The Khajiit woman out front of the big tent looked at me and Kharjo with a frown.

"No use, we are heading to Riften anyways so perhaps it's best to take her to the Orphanage." Kharjo said with a frown.

"Kharjo, it is a long trip for us alone, but bringing a child with is will be much more of a burden, but if this is what you want I will not stop you, she will be yours to take care of." The woman was disappointed.

"Akhari, it will be fine, I will teach her how to use a weapon." Kharjo said, he patted my shoulder and smiled once again.

"Let's begin right away," Kharjo said.

We walked to a path on the road. Kharjo grabbed a stick off the ground.

"Yes, this will work nicely," he said.

He handed the stick over to me, it was quite a big stick and I had trouble holding it. Akhari had immediate view of us training, and laughed at my efforts.

"Like this," Kharjo said, he had a stick of his own which he held with one hand and began to swing around.

I tried to hold the stick I held with one hand but, failed every time I tried to swing. Kharjo saw this and eventually just went on with the two handed approach.

As a trainer Kharjo seemed to have a good eye for things. It took me two hours to get any basic instructions down, and by that time I was exhausted.

"That's enough for today," Kharjo said.

His armor clanked loudly as he sat down on a log. I followed him, and sat across from him.

"We are leaving tomorrow, early in the morning." He said, "Normally children don't come on big journeys like this. It can be very dangerous, most of the time children don't survive, but don't worry, Mira, I will protect you."


	3. Chapter 3: First Kill

_Once again, if this isn't up to par with your standards, please point out how I can improve, thanks for the reviews and reply's btw, so I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. Time for writing Chapter 4._

Chapter 3: First Kill.

The knife went through the flesh, ripping a new hole from neck to stomach. Blood spurted out onto the white staining it red. A hot meat smell drifted up into my nose, gastric juices began to rise burning my throat.

Feeling the need to throw up, I ran over to a nearby tree. The hot stinging sensation finally died down, but over the ground are the contents of my stomach. Looking at goop, I felt the need to throw up again.

This went on for about 5 minutes or so, until my stomach was finally empty.

Ahkari stood next to me holding a water canteen, I grabbed it and rinsed my mouth and gulped down some water.

What was left of the deer had been already cut up and placed in bags. The scraps were left to the wilds, a fox had already started coming in close.

A little earlier, Kharjo had spotted the deer and immediately pulled out a bow propelling an arrow towards the beast.

The deer had no idea what had hit it, and then it was too late. Kharjo was quite skillful with that bow. He boasted his skillfulness to the other Khajiit.

A little later we set up an early camp due to the receding snow, as the meat would not last in warmer climates.

The camp was set up quite quickly, the two male Khajiit set the tents, while the female prepared the food. I was tasked with getting wood for the fire. Kharjo gave me an axe, and showed me what to look for.

The axe itself was quite heavy. I struggled with holding it properly. I eventually brought back the necessary wood for the fire and eventually a meal.

Not long after, the food was bubbling away, Kharjo once again called me over for some more training. It has only been a day since we left Dawnstar on our journey to Riften, according to Ahkari, it was a 4 day journey. So far we had been traveling well it seemed.

Ahkari and the two other Khajiit, Zaynabi and Dro'marash sat around the fire chatting amongst them about topics I did not understand.

Kharjo seemed to keep the stick I had been training with earlier. He handed it over to me, and stood ready.

"Okay, this time I want to practice your blocking," he said.

I followed his movements and began doing everything he told me. I felt lighter than I did before. My movements were much swifter. Kharjo himself seemed surprised at my progression.

However in the back of my mind, I had a feeling, that I had done this before, perhaps not with Kharjo, but with someone else.

I couldn't recall the memory.

"Ouch!" I yelled out.

Kharjo's stick had come down hard on my shoulder while I wasn't paying attention.

I held my shoulder, and saw the stick fly towards my face missing me by an inch.

"You would be wounded, and dead." He said pointing his stick to my face.

I fell on my backside in surprise at the near hit in my face. I was also a little stunned at what skill and speed Kharjo had even with all that heavy armor.

We kept this up for another hour or so.

"You are getting better" Kharjo said he smiled patting my shoulder.

"Food is ready!" Ahkari called out to us.

We ate the Venison stew. It had a similar taste the meal I ate the day before.

"How is your food Mira?" Zaynabi asked, she like Kharjo had been keeping an eye out for me.

"It's great," I slurped up the food with my mouth full, I knew I was hungrier this time around, due to losing my meal to the snow.

"How are we doing on time?" Kharjo asked Ahkari.

"We are a little behind, but making good progress" she said.

The five of us ate in silence for the remainder of the night.

Night came quickly, engulfing us in darkness and along with it a bitter cold wind. It forced us into our tents, to escape the blistering chill.

I covered myself with the furs, and noticed an additional pelt which smelled horrible. I struggled to fall asleep, but eventually drifted off.

Yelling?

Who is yelling?

I awoke in a unfamiliar place, I laid on a pelt covered with fur, but I was no longer out in the snow, or in a tent. Instead metal bars surrounded me in a box, with only one door.

I made my way to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Kharjo! Anybody!"

There was no answer. All that could be heard was a soft sound of water dripping. I fell to the corner of the cage and sat in the fetal position.

My heart was racing with anxiety, I was scared. My Khajiit friends were nowhere to been seen or heard.

_Did they leave me behind?_ I wondered.

_No, Kharjo was training me, if he wanted to leave me behind. he would have done so in Dawnstar_. I tried to reassure myself.

"Kharjo…" Before I knew it I was crying.

I sobbed, wiping tears on the fur I was wearing. The tears let up after a few minutes, but I still felt horrible.

With no answers, all I could do was wait for whatever fate had in store for me.

Hours past, I had been frozen in fear for most of those hours, but finally worked up the courage to look around a bit.

I noticed I was in a cave, with a lot of furnishings, people defiantly lived here. Whoever lived here was an awful messy person as well, rubbish was scattered everywhere. What were worse were the red covered bones, in the shape of a person.

My gag reflex played up but I stopped myself from making a mess in the cage.

I sat back down feeling like I was unable to do anything. I sighed, as tears once again slid down my cheeks.

"Mi…!" Someone yelled, I echoed through the cave.

I quickly stood up and tried to listen out.

"…ra!" They yelled again.

"Here!" I yelled, "I'm here!"

I yelled over and over, hoping someone would find me, anyone.

My voice finally got sore and I could no longer yell. I gasped for air, and what I really wanted, water.

My mouth and throat was dry, I don't know how long I had been here but I had noticed I was really thirsty.

"Mira!" After a few minutes the yelling began again, this time it clearly said my name. It was now a lot closer than before.

"Here!" I yelled.

I stood up in the cage and saw the Khajiit man, Kharjo run up to me in his clanking armor.

"Mira, I finally found you!" He still yelled.

"I thought you left me," I blurted out, I was just happy to see anyone.

"Of course we would never leave you." Kharjo said.

I never wanted to be alone again, if I never find my parents, I want to stay by this Khajiit's side. Tears ran down my cheeks, my eyes became sore.

"Ok, stand back," Kharjo said, he pulled out his mace and hit the padlock on the cage. The padlock fell to the ground with a loud clank.

"Got you!" a man appeared behind Kharjo, grabbing him from behind. Kharjo was in a choke hold and couldn't escape, I became fearful once again.

Slowly the man pulled Kharjo to the ground and pinned him down by sitting on his chest. I was still in the cage.

"Mi… ra… Run!" Kharjo yelled, while he was being suffocated with his own mace.

I was free, but I couldn't leave Kharjo. He needed help obviously, but what could I do? One small girl like me was no match for this man.

I remembered back to the training with Kharjo, "If you see an opening do not hesitate to strike." I had a huge opening, I could do this.

I picked up an axe and grasped it in my hand, and raised it above my head. Kharjo could see what I was about to do and simply smiled.

I brought the axe down, the blade crashed into the man's head taking a big chunk of bone and pink brain chunks out of the man's head.

I screamed in horror and dropped the axe. The man twitched, then began reaching around feeling the back of his head.

He turned around and looked at me. Kharjo managed to push him off, and grabbed his mace and readied to strike again.

The man fell to his knees then lost all signs of life and simply collapsed on the ground, I was surprised and frightened. This man had been trying to kill Kharjo only moments before, and now he was dead.

Kharjo looked at me. My face must be pale because he simply came up to me and hugged me.

Kharjo told me to follow him, and we made our way out of the cave.

"What happened?" I asked, it was obvious I had been kidnapped at some point while I was sleeping.

"Bandits, attacked the caravan," Kharjo said "the same ones that were at Dawnstar."

Kharjo's expression changed to a worried look.

"Ahkari, Zaynabi and Dro'marash… They… well they aren't here anymore." I could see tears in Kharjo's eyes.

"I failed to protect them, and failed to protect you," Kharjo said, he was sad.

I grabbed the Khajiit man's arm, closed my eyes and hugged it.

"Thank you" I said.

He turned around and hugged me back.

Morning came, the camp was in ruins. Pelts cut into scraps, supplies smashed, things burned in the fire. Lying shortly away from the snow was three snowy graves, with scrap wood with names etched into them. Ahkari, Zaynabi and Dro'marash's names on each, I realized now how precious a life was, and that I now needed to find out what happened to mine.

"Where are we heading now?" I asked I sat on the log next to the fire.

"Whiterun, I have some business to take care of." Kharjo said.

"After, do you think you could teach me to use a weapon?" I asked. "I never want to be in a position again where I can't fight, where I am helpless."

I can never again let people down.


End file.
